Shadows
by Savannah Gemstone
Summary: Gemmy: mysterious new newsie. No newsie can figure her out. Will spot, jack, racetrack, and davie figure out her secret
1. Amber the unlucky and graceful

__

"You can't hide forever. I'll find you. And when I do you'll be sorry. Hurst will give me a raise for sure." Thompson yelled out to the night. I cowered farther into the windowsill I had chosen to hide in. _Please, don't let him find me, _I prayed. I had climbed the fire escape to the middle floor. There I had climbed onto a windowsill. 

"When I find you, I am gonna beat you senseless." Thompson threatened. Suddenly I began to tremble. But a minute later I heard his footsteps move on. I stayed right where I was. I wasn't going to move a muscle. I am a big scaredy (A.N. I can't spell) cat. For about two hours I cowered on that sill. 

"Just you wait I am gonna get you." I heard Thompson yell once more. The day's events finally caught up with me and I cried myself to sleep. 

"OW," I cried as I hit the floor. "What was that for"?

"What do you think you're doing"? Demanded an unfamiliar voice. "Get out of here, right this minute". The voice cried. I quickly scrambled to a standing position. I looked around frantically. When I turned around I saw a boy about 17. He looked terribly upset. He scowled in my direction. _Wow, if looks could kill. _Another of my flaws is I want everyone to like me. And this kid definitely didn't like me. 

"Um… Hi, sorry didn't know you would be here," He gave me another dirty look. "I mean, uh, that, um…yah" I finished, I couldn't think of a way to explain it. 

"Why don't you just quit while your behind, I'll even do you a favor, I'll let you leave right now with no questions asked." He said with a smirk. I looked at him blankly.

"You see, I would go home but I have nowhere to go. Sorry." I replied. OK, that wasn't the number one thing he wanted to hear. Slowly, he started to advance on me. He picked me up by my shirt collar and gave me a rough shove. Well, to tell all of you the truth I had had it. I wasn't gonna let anyone boss me around anymore. So, when he went to give me another push I grabbed a fist of his hair. He immediately dropped me and recoiled. At about this point I realized what I had done and so had he. His face turned this awful shade of red, kinda like a tomato. Then he stood up, brushed off his pants, and rolled up his sleeves on his shirt. Which was a very nice shirt, for a worker…_whoa? _Suddenly I realized he was coming at me again. I figured what was coming, so I backed up, hoping I would fall out a window or something so I wouldn't have to deal with this maniac. But, as my luck would have it, I missed the window, by about 6 centimeters. Instead my own feet betrayed me and I fell through the door, did one summersault over to the stairs, and tumbled down those same stairs. However, I managed to land sitting up against the front door, without a scratch on me, I might add. I figured nothing could be worse than this. So I stayed right where I was, intending to give him a piece of my mind when he come down the stairs.


	2. Fear

He stood there taking in the whole ordeal. Then a smile broke onto his face and he laughed so hard I thought he might go into cardiac arrest. I leaned back against the door and laughed too. Yet, to add to my disgrace someone chose that moment to open the door. The same door I happened to be conveniently leaning against. This only made me and the one boy laugh harder. I looked up into the door openers face. My smile died. For I was looking into the face of Thompson. 

I lay there frozen. Fear was crawling up my spine. I couldn't speak. I couldn't scream. I was paralyzed. "Have youse boys seen a girl about seventeen? She has dark brown hair and big, innocent blue eyes," Thompson questioned me and the boy. The boy was about to say something, but I quickly jumped in.

"Nope, 'sides what would be in it for us, even if we happened to see this girly?" I asked

"There is big reward out fors this gurl. Her grand pappy is that hoity toity Pulitzer. Hurst is after her too. If'n youse see her tell me, names Thompson, Sawyer Thompson." With that note he left.


	3. New oppertunities and embarressment

A/n this is my first Newsie Fan fic. Be kind. I haven't updated for a while b/c of 

exams. Please review!!!! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a maybe the plot.

Chapter 3. 

The boy started down the stairs, moving ever so slowly. I figured if I 

bolted he would follow and ask questions. I didn't want anyone to figure out who I 

was, so I just sat up and waited for him to reach me. 

When he finally came down the stairs I asked him" So you know who he 

was talking about?"

"Sure it has been all over the paps since yesterday. 'Pulitzers Heir 

Mysteriously Disappears', 'Hurst accused of murdering Pulitzers granddaughter'. 

Stuff like that. I think she is blooming dumb to run away from all that money." He 

stated.

"Maybe she felt suffocated by all the pressure. Maybe she just couldn't 

take it any more." I told him truthfully.

"Yah, maybe." He replied skeptically. 

"I guess you wouldn't understand." I sighed under my breathe. He looked 

at me questioningly. "Nothing!" I answered. 

"You was saying that you didn't have a place to stay, right?" He asked. I 

nodded warily. "Can you clean house?" I nodded again. "Well, at the newsie 

boarding house they happened to be in need of your sioveses (a/n services). So what do you say?"

"I haven't got any other options, so why not." I agreed. 

"Okay, let's go." He started out the door and down the street. "Now?" I 

asked. Instead of replying he just kept going. I had to run to keep up with him. This 

kid had some long legs. "Hey…uh…what's…your…name…anyways," I asked between 

breathes. "And would you mind slowing down a little, gosh."

"Uh, what … sorry." He lessened his pace slightly. Then all of a sudden he 

stopped and whirled around, almost knocking me to the ground. "You wanna warn 

somebody when you do that?" I asked dryly.

"Sorry," he apologized again. Then spit in his hand a stuck it out, "Names 

David." I looked at his hand appallingly. _Surely he doesn't expect me to shake his _

hand. He just spit in it for Christ's sake. 

"It is a pleasure; name is uh… um… Gemmy…uh …. Gemmy Fitzgerald, 

a/n: that is not her real name.) yah that's it, that's my name." I nodded 

exaggeratedly. By the look on his face you could tell he didn't believe me. At least 

he didn't comment on it, for that I was grateful. 

"So, uh, Gemmy," He emphasized Gemmy. He stuck his hand out farther, but 

when he saw I wasn't going to shake that hand, he dropped it. I could tell that he was 

a little annoyed that I didn't shake his hand, so I grabbed the one hand he hadn't spit 

on and gave it a good shake. 

When he let go of my hand, he took off for the newsie boarding house. I followed behind him, barely though." Look, David slow down will ya!" I hollered at him. 

He looked back, startled. When he realized how far a head of me he was, he slowed 

down. " Thanks" I said when I caught up to him. An uncomfortable silence formed. I 

began to feel a little nervous. " so," I started. He looked at me expectantly. "you have 

pretty long legs." I stated. When I realize what I had said my face turned red. David 

just started laughing. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud, uh … not that 

I was thinking it." I finished lamely. He laughed harder. _Why cant I think before I _

speak? **Because your too spur of the moment girl, **came my grandpas' voice out 

to haunt me. We continued walking, him silently laughing, me refusing to say anything, 

lest I make an even bigger fool of myself.

David stopped in front of a quaint but nice looking building. "Here we are, the 

Newsies Boarding house." He informed me. "Well, let's take a look." I suggested. He 

opened the door for me and I walked in.


	4. no leads and a few lies

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Ch. 4

"Any leads?" Asked Joseph Pulitzer as he took a puff on his cigar. Robert Anders, the detective Pulitzer had hired, shook his head. "The devil take it! She is out their Anders and you have got to find her. She is all I've got left."

"Rumor has it that Hurst has put out a reward for her as well." Anders reported. "He hired a hit man, Sawyer Thompson. The man has a reputation for being very good at what he does."

Pulitzers face blanched. "You have to find her before he kills her!"

"Yes sir, but I need to know why Hurst wants your granddaughter dead. I want to know what I am getting myself into." Anders replied.

"I have no idea why he wants her dead. It could be anything. Maybe she knows something or maybe he has gone mad, He could be jealous or maybe he wants to hold her for ransom. Maybe he thinks she could be final solution to our feud. It could be any of those or something else. I don't know. All I know is that you have got to find her before Hurst does!!" Pulitzer finished.

Anders nodded his head. "Before I go, do you know of anywhere she might have gone? Friends, family, shops, restaurants?"

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head, but I let you know if I think of something." With that said, Anders took his leave. Pulitzer took another puff of his cigar. He need his granddaughter back. He was willing to pay a fortune to get her back. Heck, he already was. He wished he had told her he lover her. He wished he hadn't said so many hurtful things the day before she ran away. He would apologize and tell her he loved her the minute she is found. _If she is found,_his subconscious taunted him. She would be found, he vowed, even if he spent his entire fortune looking for her.

****************************************************************** 

"This is great!" I lied. "It is so… quaint. It is perfect." What was a lie between friends. David gave a bright smile.

"I wasn't sure what your reaction would be but I am glad you like it. You can have the bunk over there. You'll have to sleep on the top. I hope you don't mind?" I nodded my head that it would be fine. I didn't care what bed I got as long as I had one to sleep in. "Moneybags sleeps on the bottom, where he can keep an eye on his money. Not that he ever has much." David added and I laughed. 

"What do I do about dinner?" I asked. "Are meals part of the room and board?"

"Yeah, the owner and boss, Captain Tom, you can call him Captain, likes to cook us newsies breakfast. But lunch and dinner ain't included." Davie informed me.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." I replied. 


End file.
